Cambio de vida
by Alanodog
Summary: Espero que os guste mi fic. Os presento la historia de la vida normal de cualquier adolescente. Amor, celos, amistad.. Kurt es un chico que se ha cambiado de ciudad. Un día conoce a un simpático chico que cambiará su vida para siempre. No soy muy buena con las sinopsis:) Dedicado a la Bhuja, que me inspira cada día.


Llevo 2 meses viviendo en Lima, Ohio. Me mudé con mi padre y mi perro Sky a esta ciudad ya que mi padre consiguió ahorrar el dinero suficiente para montar su propio taller. Gracias a Dios estamos en vacaciones de verano por lo que hasta dentro de dos semanas no empezaré el instituto. Voy a ir al Mckinley, espero hacer algún amigo al que le guste la música tanto como a mí. La música y los animales son mi pasión.

Aún no conozco a ningún chico de mi edad, así que hoy voy como cada día a pasear en bicicleta con Sky al que le gusta subirse a mi cesta , ya sé que las cestas para bicicletas son para niños pequeños pero nos encanta pasear así, mientras paseamos por caminos que vamos descubriendo día a día. Pedaleo por un camino lleno de baches con tan mala suerte que me tropiezo y caigo al suelo. (Gracias al cielo que este camino está desierto, pienso)

Cuando voy a levantarme a ver si Sky está bien, oigo algo que me deja helado y avergonzado.

-Perdona, ¿estás bien, te has hecho daño? Pregunta un chico con una voz muy dulce. (¡Oh, Dios mío, me ha visto caerme, no, no es posible!) -Si, muchísimas gracias por preocuparte, no es nada, solo ha sido un descuido y por lo que veo mi perro también está bien.

Cuando me giro para ver al simpático extraño que me ha ayudado me doy cuenta de que es un chico moreno, con unos grandes ojos avellana, un poco más bajo que yo y posiblemente de mi edad. Bueno, sí, se me olvidó comentaros que soy homosexual pero esa es otra historia.

El simpático extraño extiende una mano hacia mí y yo la estrecho con mucho cuidado. En ese momento noto una corriente que se extiende por mis dedos y me cala los huesos.

-Me llamo el simpático extraño con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.-Me alegro de que no te hayas dañado, sería una lástima que un chico tan gua.. simpático como tú se hiciera daño.-. (Espera, ¿iba a decir que era guapo? ¡Dios, deja de pensar en tonterías y saluda al chico por favor!) Kurt, encantado de conocerte.-. Digo yo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Bueno Kurt, ¿te apetece charlar un rato conmigo?-. Asiento y continúa hablando. -.¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te he visto por aquí y teniendo en cuenta que es una ciudad donde no pasan muchos chicos de mi edad sin que los conozca tienes que serlo.

-Sí, me mudé aquí hace unas dos semanas y cuando terminen las vacaciones empezaré a estudiar en el Mckinley. ¿Y tú, en qué instituto estudias?

-Qué casualidad, yo también estudio en el Mckinley por lo que nos veremos por allí. Qué alegría que un chico tan gua.. simpático como tú vaya a pasearse por allí todos los días, espero que nos veamos. (Kurt, estás delirando, no es posible que este chico tan guapo y simpático sea homosexual, simplemente intenta hacer un amigo sin que tus hormonas te revolucionen)

-Eso espero yo también. (Deja de coquetear que lo vas a asustar, idiota)

Después de lo que me pareció una hora hablando sobre gustos y aficiones Blaine me dijo:

-Bueno Kurt, tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer conocerte y espero que nos veamos otro día, hasta pronto. Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes, dijo en voz casi inaudible –Igualmente, hasta pronto Blaine. (Dios, hasta su nombre es perfecto. Espera, ¿qué acaba de decir? ¡Cállate y deja de imaginar tonterías!) Blaine se acerca a mí y me besa la mejilla con tan mala suerte, o eso pienso yo, que arrastra sin querer el beso hasta la comisura de mi boca. Nos miramos por última vez y él se va con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de ese día no volví a ver a Blaine en lo que quedó de vacaciones de verano.

*PRIMER DÍA DE INSTITUTO*

Desde conocí a Blaine no he vuelto a hablar con nadie de mi edad. Espero hacer hoy nuevos amigos, aunque sé lo difícil que es encajar en un sitio donde todos se conocen desde pequeños. Por eso hoy me he vestido discreto, una camisa color crema de Burberry, unos Levi's y unas zapatillas color beige, además de haber dejado mi pelo al natural.

Cuando por fin consigo encontrar mi taquilla una hora antes de que empiecen las clases, ya que me gusta la idea de personalizarla para deja mi huella, una chica bajita con el pelo negro observa mis posters de musicales y grupos favoritos.

-¿En serio te gusta Barbra? Tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien, se nota que eres nuevo ya que nunca te he visto por aquí. Me llamo Rachel, ¿y tú?

-Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Sí, soy nuevo, me mudé en verano, ¿te apetece ayudarme a decorar mi taquilla y seguimos hablando? –Me encantaría. Tras una hora hablando sobre musicales y otras aficiones, me enteré de que Rachel tenía química a primera hora como yo por lo que decidimos caminar juntos hacia la clase. A la hora del almuerzo Rachel me insistió en ir a comer con ella, (bueno, en realidad no me quedaba otra opción). Cuando llegamos a la cafetería y nos ponemos en la cola, veo unos puestos delante de mí a un chico al que conocía perfectamente en mis sueños. (¿Ese es Blaine? ¿Blaine, MI Blaine? ¡Deja de decir tonterías, no es tu Blaine! Espera, ¿está cogiendo de la mano a un chico? ESPERA, ESE CHICO LE ESTÁ TOCANDO EL CULO) Está claro que Rachel ha visto lo mismo que yo porque cuando me giro para mirarla me dice: no te preocupes, son novios, el más bajito y sexy es Blaine, y el alto Sebastian. Son bastante populares así que no les extrañará si les miramos, están acostumbrados, Sebastian es muy pijo y snob. (¿Acaba de llamar a Blaine sexy? Espera, BLAINE ES GAY. ¿Entonces sí le parezco guapo? ¿y qué hace saliendo con ese tal Sebastián si mi Blaine no es así de pijo?) No puedo evitar sonrojarme, cosa que Rachel nota. -¡Kurt Hummel, te gusta! (¿Tan obvio es?)

En ese momento pasó lo último que pensé que pasaría. Blaine, (MI BLAINE) se da la vuelta y casi tira la bandeja que llevaba en las manos cuando me vio. (Acaba de soltar la mano de su novio cuando te ha visto, lo tienes en el bote, Kurt) -Kurt, no quiero ponerte más nervioso de lo que estás, pero Blaine está mirándote como si fueras un pedazo de carne y Sebastian parece querer matarte. (¡Muy observadora Rachel! ¿Y qué mira ese suricata?)

Las palabras ^ojalá te hubiera conocido antes^ resuenan en mi cabeza.

Al llegar a mi taquilla después de haber terminado todas mis clases veo algo que me asusta un poco: TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE MIRAS O A QUIÉN MIRAS.


End file.
